The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and relates particularly to a semiconductor apparatus wherein electronic components are arranged between two built-up circuit boards.
As one type of conventional semiconductor apparatus, there is a configuration (see FIG. 1) wherein electronic components are arranged between two built-up circuit boards.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional semiconductor apparatus.
While referring to FIG. 1, a conventional semiconductor apparatus 400 includes: a first circuit board 401, first electronic components 402 and 403, external connection terminals 404, internal connection terminals 405, a second circuit board 408, a sealing resin 411 and second electronic components 412 and 413.
The first circuit board 401 is a core build-up board, and includes a core board 421 having a plate shape, feedthrough electrodes 422, wires 424 and 438, insulating layers 426 and 439, vias 428 and 441, wiring patterns 431 to 434, internal connection terminal pads 435 and external connection terminal pads 443.
The feedthrough electrodes 422 are formed in and pass through the core board 421 at multiple locations. The wires 424 are laid on an upper face 421A of the core board 421, and are connected to the upper ends of the feedthrough electrodes 422. The insulating layer 426 is then formed on the upper face 421A of the core board 421, covering the wires 424.
The vias 428 are formed in and pass through the portions of the insulating layer 426 that cover the wires 424, to which the lower ends of the vias 428 are connected.
The wiring patterns 431 to 434 are formed on an upper face 426A of the insulating layer 426, and are connected to the upper ends of vias 428. The wiring pattern 431 includes: a first electronic component mounting pad 445, on which the first electronic component 402 is mounted; an internal connection terminal pad 446, on which an internal connection terminal 405 is mounted; and a wire 447, which is integrally formed with the first electronic component mounting pad 445 and the internal connection terminal pad 446 and electrically connects them.
The length (the size) of the internal connection terminal pad 446 is sufficient for the mounting of a connection terminal 405, which has an appropriate diameter that permits the positioning of the first electronic components 402 and 403 between the first circuit board 401 and the second circuit board 408. Relative to this, assuming that the height of each of the first electronic components 403 is 0.33 mm, which is greater than the height of the other first electronic component 402, that the diameter of an internal connection terminal 405 is 0.5 mm and that, in a plan view, the internal connection terminal pad 446 is substantially a circle, the diameter of the internal connection terminal pad 446 can, for example, be 400 μm.
The wiring pattern 432 includes: a first electronic component mounting pad 449, on which the first electronic component 402 is mounted; a first electronic component mounting pad 451, on which the first electronic component 403 is mounted; and a wire 452, which is integrally formed with the first electronic component mounting pads 449 and 451 and electrically connects them.
The wiring pattern 434 includes: a first electronic component mounting pad 457, on which the first electronic component 403 is mounted; an internal connection terminal pad 458, on which an internal connection terminal 405 is arranged; and a wire 459, which is integrally formed with the first electronic component mounting pad 457 and the internal connection terminal pad 458 and electrically connects them.
The length (the size) of the internal connection terminal pad 458 is sufficient for the mounting of a connection terminal 405, which has an appropriate diameter that permits the positioning of the first electronic components 402 and 403 between the first circuit board 401 and the second circuit board 408. Thus, assuming that the height of each of the first electronic components 403 is 0.33 mm, which is greater than the height of the other first electronic component 402, that the diameter of an internal connection terminal 405 is 0.5 mm and that, in a plan view the internal connection terminal pad 458 is substantially a circle, the diameter of the internal connection terminal pad 458 can, for example, be 400 μm.
The internal connection terminal pads 435 are arranged on the upper face 426A of the insulating layer 426, and are connected to the upper ends of vias 428. The length (the size) of the internal connection terminal pad 435 is sufficient for the mounting of a connection terminal 405, which has an appropriate diameter that permits the positioning of the first electronic components 402 and 403 between the first circuit board 401 and the second circuit board 408. Relative to this, assuming that each of the first electronic components 403, which are taller than the other first electronic component 402, has a height of 0.33 mm, that 0.5 mm is the diameter of the internal connection terminals 405, and that in a plan view the internal connection terminal pads 435 are substantially circles, the internal connection terminal pads 435 can, for example, have diameters of 400 μm.
The wires 438 are provided on the lower face 421B of the core board 421, and are connected to the lower ends of the feedthrough electrodes 422. The insulating layer 439 is formed on the lower face 421B of the core board 421 and covers the wires 438.
The vias 441 are formed in and pass through the portions of the insulating layer 439 that cover the wires 438, and their upper ends are connected to the wires 438. The external connection pads 443 are formed on a lower face 439A of the insulating layer 439, and are connected to the lower ends of the vias 441.
The first electronic component 402 is mounted on the first electronic component mounting pads 445 and 449. And as the first electronic component 402, a semiconductor chip can, for example, be employed.
The first electronic components 403 are mounted on the first electronic component mounting pads 451, 454, 455 and 457, and are electrically connected to the first electronic component 402 via the wiring patterns 432 and 433. Chip capacitors, chip resistors or chip inductors, for example, can be employed as the first electronic components 403, and the external connection terminals 404 are mounted on the external connection pads 443.
The internal connection terminals 405 are mounted on the internal connection terminal pads 435. The internal connection terminals 405 are employed to electrically connect the first circuit board 401 to the second circuit board 408, which is built-up on the first circuit board 401, and also to provide a gap between the first circuit board 401 and the second circuit board 408, so that the first electronic components 402 and 403, mounted on the first circuit board 401, can be accommodated within the gap. Assuming that the first electronic components 403, which are taller than the other first electronic component 402, have a height of 0.33 mm, the diameter of the internal connection terminals 405 can, for example, be 0.5 mm.
The second circuit board 408 is a core build-up board, and includes: a core board 463, having a plate shape, feedthrough electrodes 464, wires 466 and 481, insulating layers 467 and 483, vias 469 and 484, a second electronic component mounting pad 472, wiring patterns 473 to 476 and internal connection terminal pads 485.
The feedthrough electrodes 464 are formed in and pass through the core board 463 at multiple locations. The wires 466 are extended along an upper face 463A of the core board 463, and are connected to the upper ends of the feedthrough electrodes 464. The insulating layer 467 is formed on the upper face 463A of the core board 463, covering the wires 466.
The vias 469 are located so they pass through the portions of the insulating layer 467 on which the wring 466 is laid, and the lower ends of the vias 469 are connected to the wires 466. The second electronic component mounting pad 472 is mounted on an upper face 467A of the insulating layer 467, and is connected to the upper end of the via 469 and the second electronic component 413.
The wiring patterns 473 to 476 are formed on the upper face 467A of the insulating layer 467, and are connected to the upper ends of the vias 469. The wiring pattern 473 includes: second electronic component mounting pads 491 and 492, on which the second electronic components 413 are mounted; and a wire 493, which is integrally formed with the second electronic component mounting pads 491 and 492 and electrically connects them.
The wiring pattern 474 includes a second electronic component mounting pad 495, on which the second electronic component 413 is mounted; a second electronic component mounting pad 496, on which the second electronic component 412 is mounted; and a wire 497, which is integrally formed with the second electronic component mounting pads 495 and 496 and electrically connects them.
The wiring pattern 475 includes: a second electronic pad mounting pad 501, on which the second electronic component 412 is mounted; a second electronic component mounting pad 502, on which the second electronic component 413 is mounted; and a wire 503, which is integrally formed with the second electronic component mounting pads 501 and 502 and electrically connects them.
The wiring pattern 476 includes: a second electronic component mounting pad 505, on which the second electronic component 413 is mounted; and a wire 506, which is integrally formed with the second electronic component mounting pad 505 and is connected to the via 469.
The wires 481 are provided at multiple locations on the lower face 463B of the core board 463, and are connected to the lower ends of the feedthrough electrodes 464. The insulating layer 483 is deposited on the lower face 463B of the core board 463 and covers the wires 481. The vias 484 are formed in and pass through the portions of the insulating layer 483 located below the wires 481, and their upper ends are connected to the wires 481.
The internal connection terminal pads 485 are located on the lower face 483A of the insulating layer 483 and are connected to the internal connection terminals 405, which are connected to the first circuit board 401. With this arrangement, the second circuit board 408 is electrically connected to the first circuit board 401 via the internal connection terminals 405. The internal connection terminal pads 485 have a length (a size) large enough for the mounting of the internal connection terminals 405, which have an appropriate diameter within which the first electronic components 402 and 403 can be mounted on the first circuit board 401 and accommodated between the first and second circuit boards 401 and 408. In reference to this, assuming that each of the first electronic components 403, which are taller than the other first electronic component 402, has a height of 0.33 mm, and the diameter of the internal connection terminal 405 is 0.5 mm and the shape of the internal connection terminal pads 485, in a plan view, is substantially a circle, the diameter of the internal connection terminal pads 485 can, for example, be 400 μm (for the above description, see, for example, patent document 1).    [Patent Document 1] WO 2007/069606
According to the conventional semiconductor apparatus 400, the diameter of the internal connection terminals 405, for electrically connecting the first circuit board 401 and the second circuit board 408, is increased, so that space between the first and second circuit boards 401 and 408 can be obtained into which the first electronic components 402 and 403, which are mounted on the first circuit board 401, can be fitted. As a result, the height of the semiconductor apparatus 400 is increased, and can not be reduced.
Further, when the diameters of the internal connection terminals 405 are increased, accordingly, the internal connection terminal pads 435, 446, 458 and 485, to which the internal connection terminals 405 are connected, must consequently be enlarged (their dimensions increased) in the plane direction. As a result, the sizes of the first circuit board 401 and the second circuit board 408 enlarge in the plane direction and therefore the semiconductor apparatus 400 can not be downsized longitudinally.
As one method to be used for reducing the size of the semiconductor apparatus 400, electronic components having low heights (0.2 mm or less) can be mounted on the first circuit board 401 as the first electronic components 402 and 403. However, the lineup of presently available electronic components includes only a few, expensive ones that have satisfactory heights, and under prevailing circumstances, employing such electronic components for the semiconductor apparatus 400 is not feasible.